intoxicated
by delightedstardust
Summary: (CHAP3 UP!) Kim Taehyung yakin dirinya 100% straight. Ia tidak merasa memiliki penyimpangan dalam orientasi seksualnya. Semenjak putus dengan mantan pacarnyaㅡKim JennieㅡTaehyung belum menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Ia seolah menutup hatinya rapat rapat. Hingga Jeon Jungkook datang dan mendobrak pintu hati. Disaat itulah, Kim Taehyung kehilangan keyakinannya. TAEKOOK / VKOOK AU.
1. Chapter 1 : Save Me

**Intoxicated**

 **Chapter 1 : Save Me**

story by _**delighted stardust**_

 **Disclaimer :** Fiksi

 **Pairing :** BTS – Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate :** T+

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Angst, AU: College-Life

 **Warning : BoyxBoy. Mature Language** (not really sure) **. Rating may change, may not. Out of Character.**

 **Summary :**

 _Kim Taehyung yakin dirinya 100% straight. Ia tidak merasa memiliki penyimpangan dalam orientasi seksualnya. Semenjak putus dengan mantan pacarnya_ _ㅡ_ _Kim Jennie_ _ㅡ_ _Taehyung belum menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Ia seolah menutup hatinya rapat rapat. Hingga Jeon Jungkook datang dan mendobrak pintu hati. Disaat itulah, Kim Taehyung kehilangan keyakinannya._

 __ _ **Don't like, don't read. Happy reading!**_

 **Story :**

KIM TAEHYUNG tidak pernah merasa seputus asa ini dalam hidupannya. Sekian banyak kemalangan yang terjadi padanya tidak membuat Taehyung gentar. Ia selalu menanamkan pemikiran kepada dirinya sendiriㅡtidak ada badai yang berlangsung selamanya. Segalanya akan berangsur-angsur menjadi lebih baik. Setidaknya sebelum hari ini datang, ia mempercayai kalimat itu selama 18 tahun.

Suhu kota Seoul pada malam hari ini mencapai -5°C. Teramat sangat dingin sehingga mengharuskan siapapun yang hendak keluar memakai setidaknya dua lapis pakaian beserta mantel hangat. Tetapi pemuda yang memiliki mata berwarna cokelat gelap ini dengan beraninya menantang keadaan sekitarnya tanpa mengenakan pakaian yang berarti untuk melindungi dirinya dari dinginnya kota Seoul. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos yang dikombinasikan dengan ripped jeans berwarna hitam. Parahnya lagi, pemuda ini bertelanjang kaki.

Mungkin bagi orang lain, pemuda bernama Taehyung itu sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Siapapun yang mengenakan pakaian seperti itu dan tidak mengenakan alas kaki, sudah dapat dipastikan tidak akan bertahan selama lima menit. Tetapi tubuh Taehyung seolah kebal dengan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Ia pun berjalan menuju bibir pagar pembatas Sungai Han. Ia mencondongkan badannya kebawah, menatap refleksi dirinya pada air. Tak berlangsung lama, Taehyung kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang sedang kosong. Tidak terdapat satupun bintang disana. Ia pun menghela napas kecewa.

"Doyoung-ah, ini aku lagi." ujar Taehyung dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari langit. "Aku merindukanmu, Doyoung-ah.."

"Aku tahu aku telah berjanji padamu untuk tetap bertahan meskipun hal-hal buruk menimpaku, namun kali ini aku sudah mencapai batas kemampuanku. Aku lelah, Doyoung-ah. Ketidakhadiranmu disisiku membuat segalanya menjadi lebih buruk." Tanpa sadar kedua bola mata Taehyung mengeluarkan cairannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, kemudian berubah menjadi seperti air keran. Ia sadar ia tak mampu menahan kesedihannya lagi.

"Kau dimana, sayangku? Aku tidak dapat menemukanmu malam ini. Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menyusulmu.." gumam Taehyung. Kali ini tangisannya sudah berhenti. Ia hanya menatap kosong kearah langit yang malam ini tidak dihiasi dengan hamparan bintang.

Taehyung pun mengangkat kakinya dan segera melompati pagar pembatas jembatan Sungai Han. Tulisan "Jangan akhiri hidupmu, keluargamu menanti dirumah." pada baliho disekitar pagar seolah tak pernah bereksistensi. Diacuhkan tanpa tertoleh sediktpun oleh Kim Taehyung. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya melalui mulut. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya, perlahan lahan, genggaman tangannya pada pagar pembatas mengendur. Akhirnya ia kehilangan tumpuannya.

Taehyung kira ia akan mati. Tetapi nyatanya setelah ia melepaskan genggaman pada pagar pembatas, seseorang menahannya. Mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Taehyung dengan teramat erat sembari menahan dirinya dengan berpegangan pada pagar pembatas. "Hyung.. Aku tidak mengenal kau tapi sepertinya kau adalah hyung ku. Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Naiklah, aku akan membantumu. Bunuh diri tidak akan menyelesaikan permasalahanmu." ujar pemuda yang datang tepat waktu sehingga perbuatan Taehyung yang idiot ini dapat dicegah.

Taehyung membuka matanya. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna coklat gelapㅡtipikal asiaㅡitu bersitatap dengan seseorang yang sedang memperkuat cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Taehyung agar ia tidak melarikan diri. "Lepaskan aku." Titah Taehyung dengan intonasi suara yang teramat rendah.

"Tidak."

"Kalau kau bersikeras menceburkan diri dan membiarkan dirimu hanyut dibawa arus, aku akan mengikutimu ke akhirat." jelas pemuda yang bahkan tidak Taehyung kenal namun rela membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Yah, siapa tahu pemuda itu hanya berkelakar.

Kedua bola mata Kim Taehyung saat ini sedang menatap mata pemuda yang menyelamatkannya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Taehyung pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bunuh diri. Taehyung akhirnya kembali naik dengan dibantu oleh pemuda itu. "Bodoh." gumam Taehyung.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Jeon Jungkook. Aku siswa SMA di Busan. Aku hanyalah pendatang. Kau tentu tidak ingin seorang pendatang ikut mati karena tindakanmu yang apatis, bukan?" Ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung memutar bola matanya.

Taehyung yang kesal segera meninggalkan pemuda yang baru saja menyelamatkannya dari maut ituㅡatau mungkin bukan menyelamatkan mengingat Taehyung sendiri yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia mengacuhkan kata demi kata yang Jungkook ucapkan.

Namun baru beberapa langkah menjauhi Jeon Jungkook, kepala Taehyung terasa pening. Jalannya sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk alkohol. Dunia disekitarnya seolah terombang ambing bagaikan ombak di lautan. Taehyung pun ambruk. Kalau saja Jungkook lambat mencerna perubahan sikap pemuda yang dihadapannya itu, sudah jelas kepala pemuda itu akan menghantam kerasnya aspal jalanan.

Tiba-tiba tubuh seorang Kim Taehyung bergetar hebat. Tubuhnya mengejang, persis seperti orang yang kerasukan makhluk halus. Sekitar 30 detik kemudian, Taehyung bergeming. Kejangnya berhenti.

"Hyung! Hyung, astaga!" pekik Jungkook. Ia memeluk kepala Taehyung sembari menepukkan tangannya ke wajah Taehyung, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Kulitnya yang membiru membuat Jungkook semakin cemas. Dengan tergesa-gesa Jungkook mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya. Ia segera menghubungi ambulans.

Tak lama setelah itu, ambulans datang dan segera membawa Taehyung ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dalam perjalanan napas Taehyung terhenti. Petugas kesehatan di dalam ambulans tersebut memberikan resusitasi jantung untuk mengembalikan sirkulasi pernapasannya. Petugas itu menekan dada Taehyung berkali kali hingga akhirnya terjadi pergerakan. Kim Taehyung telah kembali bernapas. Dengan tergesa petugas itu pun memasangkan selang oksigen pada hidungnya.

"Hyung, bertahanlah. Kau akan baik baik saja. Dengarkan kata-kataku. Jangan pergi. Tetap bersamaku." Mulut Jungkook berkomat-kamit seolah merapalkan mantra kesembuhan bagi Taehyung. Jujur saja, meskipun ia tidak mengetahui siapakah gerangan pemuda ini, ia tetap akan tersiksa apabila pemuda ini meninggal dunia. Ia akan merasa gagal menyelamatkannya.

Syukurlah lalu lintas kota Seoul dini hari ini sangat bersahabat. Biasanya pada akhir tahun seperti ini orang-orang akan berpergian hingga larut. Tetapi jalanan nyaris kosong, hanya terdapat kurang dari sepuluh kendaraan. Mereka pun dapat sampai di rumah sakit sebelum keadaan Taehyung memburuk.

 **;;;;**

Jungkook masih berada di rumah sakit disaat Kim Taehyung akhirnya memeroleh kesadarannya seratus persen. Sejujurnya ia sudah merencanakan untuk pulang sejak tadi, namun hatinya tergerak untuk menemani Taehyung. Setidaknya sampai ia sadarkan diri.

"Taehyung-Hyung? Kau sudah sadar?!"

Taehyung bergumam tidak jelas. Entah apa yang berusaha dikatakannya, Jungkook tidak peduli. Melihat Taehyung yang sudah sadarkan diri, Jungkook bergegas memanggil dokter untuk kembali memeriksa keadaannya.

Pada saat Taehyung pingsan tadi, Jungkook terpaksa harus mengambil dompetnya untuk mencari identitas pemuda itu. Untung saja kartu tanda penduduk Taehyung tak lupa dibawanya. Jungkook setidaknya jadi bisa mengetahui nama pemuda ini. Dan.. mengetahui bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pemuda itu.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi, apakah anda pernah mengkonsumsi obat anti-depresan?" tanya dokter yang memeriksa Taehyung dengan intonasi berhati-hati. Sepertinya dokter yang bernama Bae Joohyun pada name tag nya agak terintimidasi dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat Taehyung.

"Ya! Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku mati di Sungai Han tadi! Lagipula darimana kalian tahu namaku?!" Taehyung geram sekali dengan Jungkook. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik pemuda yang menyelamatkannya itu. Untung saja ia belum berminat menjadi penghuni penjara, lalu diurungkannya niat buruk itu.

"Hyung, aku tadi khawatir soalnya kau ambruk dan kejang-kejang secara mendadak. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu seperti itu, meskipun aku baru mengenalmu." Jelas Jungkook dengan tenang. Padahal sebenarnya ia sama dengan dokter cantik yang ada disebelahnya ini, ia merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Taehyung.

"Eh? Jadi aku tidak tenggelam?"

"Tidak."

Dokter Bae Joohyun pun menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Sepertinya ia kesal karena pertanyaannya diacuhkan oleh Taehyung. "Uhm, Kim Taehyung-ssi.. Saya mendiagnosa anda mengalami overdosis anti-depresan. Kulit membiru, kejang-kejang, sulit bernapas, serta kehilangan kesadaran, sepertinya sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang saya lontarkan sebelumnya."

"Hyung, kau mengkonsumsi anti-depresan?"

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya tidak suka. Seharusnya aku biarkan saja bocah ini mati tenggelam denganku tadi. Ia mendecak kesal. "Ya. Hanya kali ini. Aku tidak tahu dosis yang tepat, jadi aku langsung memakannya saja."

"Baiklah. Untung saja temanmu ini tepat waktu memanggil ambulans. Akibatnya bisa sangat fatal apabila ia lambat. Anda bisa pulang setelah merasa lebih baik." Jelas dokter itu sambil tersenyum manis dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Taehyung bersama Jungkook.

Taehyung segera bangun dari ranjang rumah sakit yang menurutnya keras dan tidak nyaman itu. Taehyung mulai berjalan menuju meja administrasi, namun Jeon Jungkook menahan lengannya. "Apa?" Tanyanya dengan intonasi yang dingin.

"Hyung, kau tak perlu memikirkan urusan biaya. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Sekarang kembalilah ke ranjangmu dan istirahat." Jungkook tersenyum manis lalu menarik Taehyung dan mendudukkannya diatas ranjang.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin pulang. Minggir." Taehyung mendorong pelan tubuh Jungkook yang menghalangi langkahnya. Namun lagi-lagi Jungkook membuat Taehyung kesal dengan menarik tangannya.

"Ya! Berhenti bersikap kurang ajar, bocah." Ucapan Taehyung tidak digubris oleh Jungkook. Ia justru melepaskan mantel tebal yang dikenakannya. Ia juga melepaskan sarung tangan dan penutup kepalanya. Lalu ia memakaikan pakaian dinginnya itu kepada Taehyung.

"Setidaknya jangan keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu, Hyung. Kau bisa hipotermia."

"Terserah."

Taehyung pun berlalu. Bahkan ia tidak berterimakasih kepada Jungkook yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan membayar biaya pengobatan. "Hati-hati dijalan dan selamat ulang tahun, Hyung" pekik Jungkook sebelum Taehyung benar-benar jauh darinya.

Taehyung jelas mendengarnya. Ia tidak tuli. Namun ia memilih melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah.

 **;;;;**

"Oppa, mianhaeㅡ" panggil sosok perempuan bersurai panjang dengan suara manja yang dibuat buat. Rambutnya itu dicat sedemikian rupa menjadi berwarna cokelat terang. Tipikal gadis populer di Universitas Dongguk.

"Terserah. Aku tidak memasakan perasaanku padamu, Jennie. Jika kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir, silahkan saja. Aku tidak peduli." Ujar Taehyung acuh tak acuh. Ia sudah muak sekali dengan Kim Jennie, pacarnya yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantan pacar ini.

KimKim Couple. Sebutan yang diberikan kepada dua sejoli ini. Mereka termasuk pasangan yang marak dibicarakan oleh mahasiswa di universitas ini. Yah bagaimana tidak? Kedua duanya termasuk pada jajaran mahasiswa most wanted garis keras.

Segalanya berawal kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu.

Bisa dikatakan pertemuan pertama mereka sangat jauh dari kata baik. Taehyung dan Jennie pada saat itu sedang berada di klub malam. Keduanya sama-sama sedang sendirian. Akhirnya Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk menggoda gadis cantik itu dengan membelikannya chivas. Efek sampingnya? Tentu saja mereka berdua mabuk. Untung saja Taehyung saat itu masih memiliki sedikit kewarasan untuk menelepon jasa supir untuk mengantar mereka. Bisa ditebak, mereka berdua pun berakhir di tempat tidur dengan keadaan mabuk total.

Dulu Kim Taehyung sangat tergila-gila dengan gadis yang memiliki aegyo sangat menggoda itu. Belum lagi harum colonge yang tak pernah tak dipakai oleh Jennie. Wangi bubble gum yang melekat ditubuhnya dapat memabukkan seseorang yang berada pada radius satu meter. Namun sekarang ia mengutuk gadis itu mati-matian. Murahan, penggoda, pelacur. Itu yang ada dibenak Taehyung sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku menyakitimu, oppa. Aku hanya berusaha jujur kepadamu. Aku tidak ingin kau mendengar kabar ini dari orang lain." Bibirnya dikerucutkan seperti bocah yang merajuk karena permennya diambil. Tetapi Taehyung tidak luluh dengan hal sepele seperti itu. Ia kesal sekali. Perempuan yang telah dipacarinya selama hampir dua tahun itu berselingkuh dengan si brengsek Jeon Wonwoo.

"Persetan. Pergi sana." Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya, menandakan ia mulai tak suka dengan kehadiran Jennie disekitarnya. Baru saja Jennie ingin membuka mulutnya lagi namun kehadiran pria bernama Kim Doyoung menginterupsinya.

"Hyungiee! Ayo kita pergi makan. Aku lapar sekali." Adik kecilnyaㅡKim Doyoungㅡbocah menyebalkan dan manja yang sering kali menganggu momen berduaan Taehyung dan Jennie. Hanya saja kali ini ia bersyukur. Sikap manja Doyoung menyelamatkannya dari gadis ular yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ayo. Kau mau makan apa? Japchae? Kimbap? Tteokbokki? Pilih saja sesukamu. Kita makan sepuasnya hari ini." Ujar Taehyung sambil mengusap rambut Doyoung yang sarat akan afeksi. Ia menunjukkan senyuman kotaknya yang menawan.

Kedua kakak beradik itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kim Jennie yang menatap punggung mereka dengan penuh kebencian. Sandiwaranya kali ini tidak berguna, Taehyung sudah benar-benar tidak peduli dengannya.

"Ya! Hyung! Sudah kukatakan padamu bukan?! Kau saja yang tidak percaya kata kataku." Gerutu Doyoung sambil menarik narik lengan baju Taehyung dengan keras. "Perempuan itu ular! Asal kau tahu, Hyung, ini bukan kali pertamanya menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain sementara ia masih berkomitmen dengan pacarnya."

Taehyung tersenyum kecut lalu melepaskan tarikan tangan Doyoung pada bajunya. Sekali lagi ia mengusap kepala adik kecilnya itu dengan gemas. "Aigoo, kau ini pandai berkata kejam juga rupanya. Sekarang aku percaya kalau kita benar-benar saudara kandung." Mata Doyoung melotot mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Siapa sih yang tidak kesal dituduh anak pungut oleh kakaknya sendiri?

"Brengsek kau, Hyung." umpat Doyoung. Taehyung pun terkikik dibuatnya. Adiknya ini terlalu menggemaskan.

"Sudahlah, Doyoung-ah. Aku tidak peduli dengan Jennie atau siapapun dimuka bumi ini. Mau mereka mengkhianati atau meninggalkanku, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya menginginkanmu selalu ada disampingku." Taehyung menangkupkan tangannya yang besar ke wajah Doyoung. Hawa panas yang disertai rasa nyaman pun melingkupi wajahnya. "Kau adalah semestaku, Kim Doyoung."

Doyoung terkikik geli. "Tenang, Hyung. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku."

Tidak.

Seorang Kim Taehyung tidak bisa tenang.

Entah kenapa.

Kegelisahan melingkupi dirinya.

Membuatnya serapuh porselen.

Yang terjatuh.

Berserakan.

Tak berharga.

Membuatnya berakhir,

di Sungai Han.

 **tbc  
_**

 **Haihaihai! First of all, thank you banget buat yang udah nyempetin baca fanfict fujoshi abal abal aku. ((kalaupun ada yang baca)). Ini adalah fanfict pertama yang aku publish jadi aku minta maaf masih banyak kecacatan dalam penulisan :(( Aku masih noob sekali dalam dunia per fanfict an jadi pls guide me to the right path sunbaenim 3**

 **Much love from,**

 **ds**


	2. Chapter 2 : NO

**Intoxicated**

 **Chapter 2 : N.O.**

story by _**delighted stardust**_

 **Disclaimer :** Fiksi

 **Pairing :** BTS – Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate :** T+

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Angst, AU: College-Life

 **Warning : BoyxBoy. Mature Language** (not really sure) **. Rating may change, may not. Out of Character.**

 __ _ **Don't like, don't read. Happy reading!**_

 **Story :**

BUNYI ALARM yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Jungkook berdering diatas nakas. Dengan gerakan yang sangat slow motion pemuda yang mengenakan kaus putih longgar beserta celana pendek itu mematikan suara yang telah mengganggu tidur sucinya. Tanpa melihat angka yang tertera pada bagian sudut kanan atas telepon genggamnya itu ia memilih kembali melanjutkan mimpi indahnya yang terpotong.

Kira-kira baru sepuluh menit Jungkook memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, alunan musik rock menghentak-hentak membangunkannya. Jungkook baru saja hendak membanting telepon genggamnya itu ke penjuru kamar, namun tiba-tiba ia langsung teringat ini bukan nada alarm yang telah diatur sebelumnya. Pemuda itu memilih lagu yang tidak terlalu berisik namun masih dapat membuatnya bangun seperti lagu dari girl group yang sedang populer saat ini: IOI - Very Very Very.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan mengapa lagu pada alarmnya berubah. Yang pertama karena kakaknya Jeon Wonwoo mengusilinya. Tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin karena kakaknya itu sudah pasti sedang berkutat dengan setumpuk kertas di ruang kerjanya. Jadi hanya tersisa satu kemungkinan lagi, ia super duper terlambat.

Tunggu.

Kelopak mata Jeon Jungkook langsung terbuka lebar. Matanya melotot dan mulutnya menganga atas keterkejutannya. Sialan . Sialan. Sialan. Makian demi makian ia ucapkan didalam hati. Dengan langkah tergesa ia pun segera bergerak ke kamar mandi, segera mencuci muka dan sikat gigi. Tidak. Ia memilih untuk tidak mandi mengingat ia telah terlambat sepuluh menit dari jadwal. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir masa pengenalan lingkungan kampus terhadap mahasiswa baru, dan sialnya Jungkook justru terlambat. Harap digarisbawahi bahwa ia terlambat untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Argh! Sialan." Setelah berganti pakaian menjadi kemeja putih dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam Jungkook pun segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh kearah lift dan dengan penuh emosi menekan tombol lift berkali kali. "Ayolah, aku harus cepat." gerutu Jungkook dengan wajah yang memberengut. Kesal menunggu lift yang tak kunjung datang, Jungkook segera berlari menuju tangga darurat dan menuruninya. Ya, ia turun dari lantai 7 apartemennya menuju parkiran bawah tanah dengan kedua kakinya.

Napasnya terengah-engah. Setelah menuruni ratusan anak tangga ia akhirnya berhasil sampai di tempat ia memarkirkan KIA Sorento SUV berwarna merahnya. Jungkook bukanlah pemuda yang fisiknya kuat seperti seorang body builder. Badannya yang kurus dan ringkih membuatnya seolah sangat mudah untuk dihancurkan. Menuruni tujuh lantai dengan menggunakan kaki sungguh menyiksa tubuhnya. Bahkan kedua tungkainya saat ini gemetar.

Ia membiarkan dirinya duduk dan menarik napas sejenak didalam kendaraan pribadinya. Jungkook adalah pemuda yang dilahirkan dengan kemegahan dan serba kecukupan. Keluarganya merupakan pemilik Lotte Department Store cabang Gwangju yang mana berarti ia akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan besar tersebut. Tidak heran mengapa dirinya yang masih menjadi hoobae di universitasnya sudah mengendarai kendaraan pribadi.

Setelah dirasa cukup beristirahat Jungkook langsung mengemudikan SUV nya. Dengan kecepatannya saat ini, ia bisa saja ditilang apabila melewati speedometer yang dibawa oleh polisi yang sedang berpatroli. Berkali-kali ia menekan klaksonnya, menyuruh setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya untuk minggir.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari, secara tiba-tiba seorang pengantar makanan beserta motornya sudah berada dihadapannya. Pengantar makanan itu berkali-kali berusaha menghindar dari liarnya mobil yang dikendarai Jungkook, namun karena ia masih merasakan kantuk ia pun tidak menyadari kehadiran pengantar makanan tersebut.

Bunyi logam menghantam logam lainnya yang bergema di telinga Jungkook segera memulihkan kesadarannya menjadi seratus persen pulih. Seketika angka di speedometer yang tadinya menunjukkan angka 120kmph pun menurun drastis menjadi 0. Jungkook bergeming. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali kaliㅡberusaha memastikan yang ada didalam pandangannya saat ini adalah nyataㅡdan kepulan asap yang keluar dari motor yang ditabraknya beserta airbag dari setirnya menyadarkan Jungkook bahwa hal ini teramat sangat nyata.

Jungkook membuka pintu mobilnya dengan ekspresi panik memenuhi wajah. Kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sembari merapalkan makian demi makian kepada dirinya sendiri. Matilah kau, Jeon. batin Jungkook.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar dan mendapatkan seorang pria berseragam restoran tergeletak tak jauh dari lokasi mobilnya yang penyok pada bagian depan. Panik ia pun segera mendekati pria itu. Syukurlah pria itu tidak pingsan dan hanya menderita luka ringan.

"Ahjussi, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Dan apakah, uh, ini motormu? Aku, a-aku.. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja aku sedang buru-buru karena aku terlambat ke kampus. Ah maafkan aku. Maaf." Rasa sesal terdengar jelas pada nada bicara Jungkook. Berkali kali ia membungkukkan badannya 90° kearah pria yang sudah berdiri dengan tegak itu.

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, ya, aku baik-baik saja dan ya itu motor milik restoran tempatku bekerja. Lukaku dapat diatasi, namun kau perlu membayar ganti rugi untuk motor ini."

Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia memiliki uang cash yang cukup banyak di dompetnya tetapi tetap saja tidak cukup. Mana mungkin pula ia membawa jutaan won didalam dompet. Berbeda cerita jika yang ditanya adalah nominal uang di rekening bank nya. "Ah? Aku hanya memiliki lima ratus ribu won saat ini. Tapi kau bisa menyimpan nomor telepon beserta alamat apartemenku." ujar Jungkook sambil mengeluarkan lembaran uang dan kartu namanya.

Pria yang ada dihadapan Jungkook kesulitan menelan air liurnya sendiri. Jeon Jungkook. Nama yang tertera pada kartu nama itu membuat tangannya seolah terkena tremor akut. Siapa sih di negara ini yang tidak mengenal keluarga Jeon yang sangat kaya raya? "Te-terima kasih saya akan menghubungi anda nantinya. Dan berhati-hatilah lain kali.." ujar pria pengantar makanan yang dibalas Jungkook dengan senyuman kecut. Sebelum kembali memasuki mobilnya ia tak lupa mengulangi permintaan maafnya beserta membungkuk kepada pria itu.

Beruntungnya Jungkook tidak perlu mengalami peristiwa yang akan membuatnya menjadi semakin terlambat. Ia berhasil sampai dan memakirkan mobilnya di kampus pada pukul delapan pagi. Berarti ia sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit. Sudah pasti tidak ada kata selamat baginya.

Jeon Jungkook berlari sekuat tenaga. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan ritme detak jantung yang tidak karuan. Ia gugup. Kali pertama ia terlambat, ia telah berjanji kepada sunbae nya untuk tidak terlambat lagi. Ia takut sunbae yang berjaga akan mengenalinya.

"A-annyeong sunbae.. Maaf aku terlambat." ujar Jungkook sambil menundukan kepalanya dan berkali kali membungkuk hormat. "Mobilku tadi tidak sengaja menabrak kendaraan orang lain. Jadi aku harus mengurusnya terlebih dahulu. Maaf."

Seniornya yang paling pendek diantara yang lainnya pun tersenyum miring. Dibandingkan dengan Jungkook pun dia masih lebih pendek. Badannya kurus namun memiliki kulit seputih susu. "Hahaha, alasan yang sangat klise. Seharusnya kalau kau ingin berbohong, carilah alasan yang jarang digunakan." Cibir seorang sunbae yang saat dilihat pada nametagnya bernama Min Yoongi.

Jungkook benar-benar tidak suka berbohong. Bahkan ia paling benci dengan orang-orang yang berdusta untuk kepentingan diri sendiri.

Bola mata kelinci yang dimiliki Jungkook melotot tidak percaya. Mulutnya setengah terbuka menampakkan gigi kelincinya. "Apa?! Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak berbohong. Kau bisaㅡ" Kata demi kata yang Jungkook ucapkan terpotong oleh dehaman keras seniornya yang lain.

"Hei, kau yang dua hari lalu terlambat kan? Waktu itu kau berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya. Huh, aku menyesal melepaskanmu begitu saja." Seniornya yang ini memiliki badan yang tinggi menjulang. Sangat kontras perbedaannya dengan Min Yoongi.

"M-maaf sunbae.. Aku juga tidak mengharapkan hal seperti ini terjadi.."

"Lalu? Kau akan bebas lagi tanpa pertanggungjawaban kali ini?"

"E-eh itu..." Jungkook mengusap tengkuknya. Disudutkan seperti ini membuatnya merasa takut dan tidak nyaman.

Beberapa sunbae nya langsung mendekat kearahnya. Jaraknya terlalu dekat sehingga sulit baginya untuk bernapas dengan benar. "Kau banyak alasan sekali, bocah." Jungkook merasakan kerah bajunya dicengkeram kuat oleh sunbae yang berada dihadapannya. Badannya yang kurus pun terangkat dengan mudah. Wajah sangar yang dihiasi lesung pipi itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

Suara tulang beradu dengan lantai menggema di koridor samping didekat temapt parkir kendaraan siswa. Tanpa disangka-sangka, sunbaenya menghempas tubuh Jungkook ke lantai. Bukannya membantu layaknya seorang senior yang seharusnya, mereka justru mentertawakan Jungkook. Bahkan menambah penderitaan Jungkook dengan menghantam wajahnya dengan bogem keras.

Diantara kurang lebih pemuda yang berusia rata-rata dua hingga tiga tahun diatas Jungkook, hanya satu orang yang bergeming ditempatnya. Keningnya berkerut. Tangannya menggepal. Wajahnya menyorotkan ketidaksukaan atas apa yang sedang disaksikannya. Jungkook dan matanya yang berkaca kaca seraya mengucapkan kata-kata permohonan agar para seniornya berhenti menyakitinya sedemikian rupa. Mengingatkan Taehyung dengan apa yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu.

"Argh! S-ssakit.."

"Tidakㅡhentikan! Kumohon. Biarkan hyungku hidup. Tolong jangan ganggu dia."

"Aku minta maaf atas kesalahan yang dilakukan hyung ku. Tolong ampuni dia, hukum saja aku."

"Hyung!"

Sebuah kilas balik menghantam seorang Kim Taehyung dengan keji. Memporak-porandakan keteguhan hati yang telah disusunnya selama ini. Penyesalan menggerogotinya hingga tak bersisa. Pemuda yang sedang dikeroyok oleh temannya ini mengingatkannya dengan seseorang yang berarti. Seseorang yang tidak mampu ia jaga sebagaimana ia berjanji akan mempertaruhkan hidupnya.

Taehyung menggulung lengan bajunya lalu menarik temannya satu persatu. Menjauhkan jangkauan mereka dari bocah malang yang telah babak belur itu. Jungkook mengerling, air mata yang sedaritadi mengucur tiba tiba berhenti. Kim Taehyungㅡseniornyaㅡmenyelamatkannya dari tindakan brutal senior-senior lain. Bahkan Taehyung menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai perisai Jungkook, menghadang siapapun yang berani macam-macam dengan bocah lucu sepertinya.

"Cukup." Suara berat Taehyung menggelegar dipenjuru koridor. Intonasinya menusuk. Dingin. Tak berperasaan. Seluruh kata sifat yang bermakna buruk selalu ditujukan kepadanya. Namun siapa yang menyangka seorang Kim Taehyung melindungi juniornya yang dihajar habis-habisan.

Gerombolan senior yang tadinya menghajar Jungkook terdiam ditempatnya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berani macam-macam. Tidak ada yang berani menentang seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Mian. Jangan terlalu serius begitu, Tae. Kami hanya memberi dia sedikit pelajaran." gumam Namjoonㅡsenior yang tadi memberikannya kesakitan yang teramat sangat. Sebuah senyuman terlukis dibibirnya namun diacuhkan oleh Taehyung.

"Selesaikan urusanmu dengan bocah ini, Tae. Jangan lupa nanti malam di apartemen Alyssa." ujar Hoseok sambil menepuk pelan pundak Taehyung dan mengajak teman-temannya yang lain untuk meninggalkan Taehyung dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik tegapnya tubuh Taehyung segera bergerak untuk pindah. Ia menghapus air matanya yang tersisa. Bibirnya yang terluka akibat menerima pukulan demi pukulan pun mengeluarkan darah segar. Wajahnya dipenuhi lebam berwarna biru kehitaman. Ia meringis pelan. Taehyung yang menyadarinya pun segera mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Jungkook.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uh.. Y-yya kurasa begitu." Jungkook yang masih syok mengalami kesulitan mengucapkan kata demi kata.

Sosok Kim Taehyung menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Jungkook. Rasa dingin menjalar ke kedua pipi Jungkook. Taehyung mencermati wajah pemuda itu, merekam setiap detail seolah tidak ingin ada satupun yang terlewat. Jungkook kira ia akan mendapatkan bantuan Taehyung untuk mengobati wajahnya yang lebam.

Namun perkiraannya meleset. Taehyung langsung meninggalkannya sendiri bahkan sebelum keterkejutannya akan sentuhan tangan Taehyung sirna.

 **;;;;;**

Alunan musik progressive berdentam dipenjuru apartemen yang megah ini. Lampu utama yang berada didalamnya sengaja diatur menjadi remang-remang, persis seperti didalam klub yang biasa dihadiri Taehyung dan teman-temannya.

Taehyung baru saja tiba di apartemen Alyssa. Ia tidak dapat menghentikan decak kagumnya sejak menginjakkan kaki ditempat tersebut. Tatanan perabot beserta dekorasinya sangat sesuai. Belum lagi ditambah lampu berwarna-warni yang ikut meramaikan suasana. Temannya yang satu itu memiliki harta yang melimpah ruah, tidak heran ia bisa mengadakan pesta ulangtahun di apartemennya sendiri bukannya menyewa ballroom.

"Hei, selamat ulang tahun." ujar Taehyung kepada tuan rumah yang sedang bercakap dengan teman lelakinya di balkon apartemen.

Alyssa yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung pun langsung girang. Ia menarik tubuh Taehyung dan segera menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang pemuda itu. "Ah! Thank you so much for coming, Tae. Kukira kau tidak datang, aku mendengar kau berselisih dengan gengmu."

"Hahaha, tidak mungkin aku melewatkan pesta ulang tahun ratu di kampus ini."

"Omo! Sejak kapan Kim Taehyung yang dingin jadi pintar merayu?" Alyssa tertawa pelan. Bahkan tawa nya pun terdengar sangat anggun.

"Dingin hanya untuk mereka yang tidak kenal denganku. Oh, aku membawakan kado untukmu." Taehyung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jas biru dongkernya. Sebuah kotak kecil. Senyum antusias pun tersungging di bibir Alyssa.

Taehyung membuka kotak kecil tersebut namun tidak membiarkan Alyssa maupun kedua teman lelakinya mengintip isi kotaknya. Ia menarik tubuh Alyssa pelan, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Alyssa, lalu berbisik. "Kondom. Untukmu bermain dengan dua teman lelakimu itu."

Oh, seseorang sepertinya lupa untuk menambah deskripsi seorang Kim Taehyung. Ia bukan hanya dingin dan tak berbelas kasih, tetapi ia juga mesum.

Alyssa dengan cepat mengambil 'hadiah' tersebut dan mendorong tubuh Taehyung. Ia kesal sekali. Untung saja Taehyung malam ini terlihat sangat tampan dan aura maskulinnya membuncah keluar akibat tuksedo yang dikenakannya. Kalau tidak, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menendang aset Kim Taehyung.

"Happy legal day, my sweet Alyssa." ucap Taehyung sambil mencubit salah satu pipi Alyssa dengan gemas.

"Enyahlah, brengsek."

Taehyung terkikik geli. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Alyssa untuk mencari teman-temannya yang lain setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan. Tak begitu sulit untuk menemukan kelima temannya didalam apartemen ini.

"Ya! Hyung! Teganya kalian minum-minum tanpa diriku." gerutu Taehyung.

Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil menyeruput minuman pada gelas yang digenggamnya. "Ah, maaf, Tae. Kami terkadang mengalami amnesia temporer bahwa kau sudah berumur dua puluh dua tahun."

Taehyung berdecak kesal. Ia merebut minuman yang berada di tangan Yoongi. Lalu menyeruputnya tanpa menghiraukan Yoongi. "Ya! Bocah kurang ajar."

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya diam akhirnya membuka mulut. "Kau tahu, Tae? Kami berpapasan dengan Jennie di lift."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dan panjang umur sekali, itu dia sedang berbincang di mini bar." Tunjuk Kyungsoo kearah gadis yang dimaksudnya. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya. Tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

Jennie terlihat gugup saat Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya dan memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Namun saat Taehyung telah berada didepannya, ia segera memasang senyuman manis di wajahnya. Berusaha mengubur kegugupan itu.

"Nini," panggil Taehyung lembut. Punggungnya disenderkan ke meja bar tersebut. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu di kampus." sambungnya.

Jennie masih menyunggingkan senyumnya. Hanya saja kali ini senyumannya mengisyaratkan rasa tidak nyaman. Ia terdiam sejenak, seolah ragu untuk menjawab perkataan Taehyung. "Aku cuti." Ia meringis. "Kau tidak dengar kabar yang beredar?"

Taehyung terkekeh. Menyadari sikapnya kurang sopan, ia berdeham pelan. "Tentu saja aku dengar. Aku hanya ingin tahu, anak siapa, Nini?"

"Kau hanya ingin mencelaku. Pergilah, kau merusak mood berpestaku." Gumam Jennie. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya hingga tepat mengenai wajah Taehyung. Taehyung mengacak puncak kepala Jennie sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti mengganggu gadis itu.

"Woah, apa yang kau katakan padanya? Dia tampak kesal." Tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi penasarannya yang khas.

Taehyung yang baru saja kembali ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul pun hanya tersenyum kecil. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, ia tidak berperasaan. Setelah melecehkan harga diri mantan kekasihnya, ia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Justru ia sangat menikmati itu.

"Kau bertanya siapa ayahnya?" Yoongi nyaris tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon yang sangat blak-blakan. Pertanyaan itu pun dijawab oleh Taehyung dengan anggukan mantap. "Ya, tetapi dia justru mengusirku setelahnya."

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya. "Astaga, kenapa kau tidak menanyakan padaku saja? Itu anak Oh Sehun!" Ujar Kyungsoo setengah memekik. Membuat Jongin terpaksa membungkam mulut pemuda berbadan mungil ini.

"Kecilkan volume suaramu, idiot."

"Ah, maaf aku kelepasan."

"Jadi itu bukan anaknya dengan Jeon Wonwoo si konglomerat?" Tanya Yoongi dengan mata membelalak.

"Ya! Sudahlah, kalian seperti gadis perawan. Berisik sekali. Lupakan saja, lagian itu bukan urusan kalian." Ujar Taehyung sambil mengunyah permen yang sempat diambilnya dari mini bar tadi.

Tak lama setelah itu Taehyung kembali berdeham. "Uhm, sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf soal yang tadi pagi."

"Ya! Lupakan saja. Itu masalah kecil yang tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan." Hoseok memukul belakang kepala Taehyung agak kuat. Taehyung meringis dibuatnya. Namun tak lama setelah itu ia tertawa.

Taehyung bahagia memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka. Meskipun perdebatan ataupun perselisihan kerap kali terjadi, mereka tetap utuh. Tidak hancur dalam sekali terpa.

Membuatnya sementara lupa akan beban yang dipikulnya selama ini.

Ia pun berbisik didalam hati,

"Terima kasih."

 **tbc  
_**

 **「** **5/29/2018** **」** **  
** **ㅡ** **ds**


	3. Chapter 3 : War of Hormone

**Intoxicated**

 **Chapter 3 :** **War of Hormone**

story by **_delighted stardust_**

 **Disclaimer :** Fiksi

 **Pairing :** BTS – Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate :** T plus *wink*

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Angst, AU: College-Life

 **Warning : BoyxBoy. Mature Language** (not really sure) **. Rating may change, may not. Out of Character.**

 **Don't like, don't read. Happy reading!**

.

.

.

 **Story :**

HARI INI hujan turun dengan sangat lebat di kota Seoul. Kim Taehyung yang baru saja pulang dari _'acara malamnya'_ menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Ia kesal sekali. Seseorang tidak sengaja menumpahkan _Heineken_ ke jaketnya. Jaket yang selalu dipakainya kemana mana. Ditambah pula dengan hujan yang menghalangi jalannya untuk pulang ke apartemen.

" _Fuck._ " umpat Taehyung.

Sekarang sudah pukul dua pagi, bus umum sudah berhenti beroperasi. Tidak, Taehyung tidak biasanya menunggu bus setelah menyelesaikan _'acara malamnya'_. Hanya saja, hari ini hujan turun teramat sangat deras. Ia bisa basah kuyup bahkan sebelum ia sampai ke apartemennya.

Biasanya pada saat situasi yang tidak diinginkan ini Taehyung akan menumpang mobil Jongin karena dia satu satunya yang mengizinkan Taehyung untuk merepotkannya. Teman-temannya yang lain? Ah, sudahlah. Mereka malas mengantar Taehyung ke apartemennya. _Jauh_ ujar mereka. Taehyung tentu saja mengerti lokasi apartemennya yang sangat tidak menguntungkan. Oleh karena itu ia tidak pernah mengeluh saat temannya menolak permintaannya. Namun hari ini Jongin tidak sedang bersama Taehyung dan kawan-kawan. Ia sedang ada urusan bersama pacarnya.

Taehyung pun terpaksa menunggu hujan reda di halte bus. Terbesit sedikit harapan didalam dirinya bahwa akan ada bus yang beroperasi pada jam seperti ini. Yah, meskipun kemungkinannnya sangat kecil. Bus berhenti beroperasi pada pukul 12 malam. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 2 pagi. Tentu saja ini salah Kim Taehyung sendiri. Ia sudah tahu bahwa hujan turun sejak pukul sebelas. Namun ia tetap saja berpesta _miras_ bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Taehyung bukan dari keluarga konglomerat. Ia hanya seorang pemuda dari keluarga petani yang tinggal di sebuah daerah kecil didekat Daegu. Bahkan tak banyak yang mengetahui tempat asalnya. Karena itu, setiap ada yang menanyakan kota asalnya ia akan menjawab Daegu. Tentu saja untuk menghindari energinya yang terbuang karena menjelaskan tempat asalnya.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu pernah memiliki mobil. Dulu waktu ia masih menjadi _freshmen_ di kampusnya. Namun karena sesuatu urusan ia terpaksa menjualnya dan menggantinya dengan motor butut. Bahkan motor itu (yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut sebagai motor karena lebih mirip rongsokan) sekarang sedang menginap di rumah sakit kendaraan. Minggu lalu ia tidak sengaja berkendara saat mabuk. Alhasil ia menabrak tiang listrik dan motornya pun masuk ke selokan.

Sekitar setengah jam Taehyung duduk di halte bus. Menanti ketidakpastian dan mengharap akan ketidakmungkinan. Namun sebuah mobil SUV berwarna sama dengan rambutnya berhenti tepat didepan matanya. Awalnya Kim Taehyung tidak memperdulikan keberadaan mobil itu. Tetapi sang pengendara mobil itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Taehyung terkesiap. Pengendara mobil itu adalah junior nya yang ia selamatkan waktu itu. "Kau menunggu bus, Hyung? Tidak akan datang lagi. Ini sudah malam, mereka sudah tidak beroperasi lagi. Ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat tinggalmu, Hyung."

Pemuda yang lebih muda segera membukakan pintu tanpa melepas _seat belt_ nya. Taehyung bergeming selama beberapa saat. Terlihat sekali dirinya sedang berpikir keras. Namun akhirnya ia segera memasuki SUV merah itu.

"Uh, oke, aku sadar kalau kita belum berkenalan dengan baik. Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Aku mengambil jurusan Seni Musik. Bagaimana dengamu, Hyung? Namamu dan tempat tinggalmu?" Jungkook mulai berbicara setelah mereka berdua berada di mobil.

"Kim Taehyung. Aku tinggal didekat Namsan Tower." balas Taehyung singkat.

"Woah, bukankah itu perumahan elit? Rumah keluargaku disitu, Hyung. Tetapi aku tinggal di apartemen sendirian." ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung tanpa sadar memutar bola matanya. "Tidak. Itu perumahan sebelum Namsan Tower. Apartemenku berada delapan ratus meter setelah Namsan Tower. Disana ada gang kecil, masuk kesitu, lalu sampailah di apartemenku."

"Dan kau, ternyata orang kaya." gumam Taehyung pelan. Namun Jungkook masih bisa mendengarnya. Kalimat yang bukan hanya sekali dua kali didengar oleh seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Yah.. Tidak juga. Kedua orangtuaku lebih tepatnya yang kaya. Aku hanya seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni musik, hahaha." Jungkook terkekeh.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu, Hyung." Jungkook menghela napas. Kejadian itu terjadi dua bulan yang lalu, namun baru sekarang ia memiliki kesempatan untuk berterimakasih. "Tanpa kau aku mungkin sudah habis ditangan mereka, Hyung. Waktu itu aku hanya bocah ingusan yang tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Tetapi aku rasa sekarang aku sudah berubah. Kau tahu? Aku rajin pergi ke _gym_ sekarang."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk kecil. Tak peduli Jungkook melihatnya atau tidak. Ia terlalu letih untuk menjawab celotehan Jungkook.

Setelah itu mereka berdua ditemani oleh keheningan. Mobil terus berjalan namun tidak ada diantara keduanya yang membuka suara sampai akhirnya mereka sudah di perumahan elit yang dikatakan Jungkook sebelumnya. "Hyung, dari sini kita terus lalu belok kiri.. dan?"

"Lurus saja, ikuti jalan. Didepan apartemenku ada kedai kopi kecil." jawab Taehyung.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai tempat yang dimaksud oleh Kim Taehyung. Ia pun bergegas untuk keluar dari mobil. Namun Jungkook menahannya. "Tunggu."

Tangan Jungkook meraba kursi belakang tempat Taehyung duduk. Ia mencari sesuatu. Setelah mendapatkannya ia pun memberikannya ke Taehyung. "Hyung, diluar masih hujan. Pakai payungku ini." ujar Jungkook dengan senyum sumringah.

Taehyung menerimanya ragu-ragu. "Terima kasih. Aku akan mengembalikannya di kampus."

"Kembalikan saja saat kau merasa ingin mengembalikannya. Aku ada sepuluh diapartemenku." gurau Jungkook. Jungkook melambaikan tangannya kepada Taehyung yang berdiri didepan pintu. Lalu ia pun segera tancap gas dari daerah tempat tinggal yang menurut Jungkook tidak layak untuk ditinggali.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Hyung." Taehyung menggeram pelan. Ada ada saja kelakuan adik tingkatnya yang satu ini. _Idiot,_ batin Taehyung.

"Demi tuhan, Kook! Ini toilet pria. Tidak ada yang menegur satu sama lain saat sedang melakukan kegiatan." gerutu Taehyung saat ia sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Jungkook pun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hyung, jangan pergi dulu." Tangan Jungkook berupaya menggapai tangan Taehyung selagi ia melakukan kegiatan buang air kecilnya. Taehyung pun mendelik. _Bocah ini sangat gila!_

Agar adik tingkatnya tidak melakukan hal-hal gila lebih lanjut, Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk menuruti perkataannya. Ia menunggu Jungkook menyelesaikan urusannya sambil membenahi bajunya di cermin.

"Hyung, kau pulang nanti denganku ya?" Jungkook memberikan senyuman termanisnya agar Taehyung luluh dan mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Itu saja yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Ya. Memangnya ada lagi?"

"Bagus. Jawabanku adalah tidak." Taehyung segera meninggalkan toilet pria tersebut. Sementara Jungkook masih bengong didalamnya.

.

.

.

.

"Tae, malam ini ada pesta dirumah Cindy. Kita semua diundang."

Taehyung dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di ruang kelas kosong di kampusnya. Yap! Tentu saja mereka membolos. "Uh, oke, tapi aku mungkin akan terlambat. Motorku baru saja sembuh. Aku akan mengambilnya dulu."

Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Taehyung kuat-kuat. Taehyung pun mengaduh kesakitan. "Ya!Apa salahku, pendek?!"

Mereka berempat tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apalagi Jongin, ia yang tertawanya paling besar. Kyungsoo pun merengut. "Kau selalu terlambat! Tak pernah sekalipun kau datang tepat waktu saat pesta. Dan kau jangan kurang ajar menghina tinggi badanku! Aku ini lebih tua darimu!"

Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran kotaknya. "Tetapi aku lebih tinggi." Ia pun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kyungsoo yang semakin cemberut dibuatnya.

"Jadi bagaimana kau pulang semalam?" tanya Namjoon.

Sebelum Taehyung berakhir mengumpat di jalanan dan diiringi derasnya hujan, ia sempat membuat kekacauan di _club_ tempatnya bermain. Seseorang yang menumpahkan _Heineken_ ke jaket kesayangannya terpaksa harus menerima bogem mentah dari seorang Kim Taehyung. _Well,_ untung saja pemilik _club_ itu masih sepupunya Namjoon. Kalau tidak, sudah pasti ia akan diringkus oleh pihak berwajib.

"Pemuda kelinci menawarkan tumpangan kepadaku." balas Taehyung. Ia pun terkekeh kecil mengingat kejadian di toilet pria tadi pagi. Sebenarnya ia ingin saja mengiyakan ajakan pemuda kelinci nya, namun jika hal tersebut terjadi maka segalanya harus dipertanyakan. Perlu digaris bawahi disini bahwa semenjak mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kim Jennie, ia tidak tertarik untuk berkomitmen dengan siapapun lagi.

"Kelinci bisa mengemudikan kendaraan?" tanya Namjoon memastikan. Taehyung dan hyung nya yang lain mati-matian menahan tawa mereka. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Kim Namjoon yang memiliki nilai IQ diatas rata-rata gagal memproses kalimat metafora Taehyung.

"Inilah mengapa aku membenci bumi." Gumam Yoongi. Kemudian ia memilih untuk memisahkan dirinya dari teman-temannya. Ia duduk agak jauh dari teman-temannya itu dan menghisap rokok yang sejak tadi tersimpan di saku celananya.

Taehyung meringis melihat kelakuan Yoongi. "Tidak, Hyung. Kau ingat pemuda yang kuselamatkan dari kebengisan kalian? Namanya Jeon Jungkook dan dia memberikanku tumpangan."

"Sepertinya kau menyukai pemuda itu, Tae." Taehyung tidak yakin siapa yang berkata. Namun ia yang sedang menghisap rokoknya langsung terbatuk-batuk mendengar kalimat tersebut. Dengan cepat ia pun menggeleng. "Sialan kau, aku bukan _gay_."

"Aku hanya masih penasaran dengan alasan kau menyelamatkannya waktu itu, Tae." Ujar Hoseok yang sejak tadi diam. Hoseok adalah satu-satunya diantara mereka yang tidak banyak berbicara kecuali mereka sedang berpesta. Katanya ia kurang senang dengan situasi yang serius.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, Hyung. Sepertinya aku kerasukan malaikat."

"Sebagai informasi, aku masih membenci bumi." Teriak Yoongi yang segera bangkit dari kursinya untuk meninggalkan kelas kosong itu. Yoongi ya tetap Yoongi. Ia sering merasa terganggu dengan kebodohan yang ada disekitarnya.

.

.

.

Musik berjenis _trap music_ mengalun dipenjuru apartemen sang pemilik. Taehyung kurang menyukai jenis musik ini, ia lebih senang dengan musik yang ber _genre_ RnB. Tetapi Namjoon dan teman-temannya yang lain sangat menikmatinya. Bahkan Namjoon tanpa disadari sudah melewati batas alkoholnya.

"Oh, Alyssa. Bagaimana hadiah ulang tahun dariku kemarin?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit memekik saat netranya menangkap Alyssa sedang melirik kearahnya juga. Taehyung pun tersenyum seperti bocah yang baru saja diberikan permen.

Alyssa memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia pun segera mendekat dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memukul kepala Taehyung dengan _purse_ berwarna hitam miliknya. "Bajingan mesum tak mengerti adab." Gumam Alyssa setelahnya.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Apa kau baru saja mendeskripsikan dirimu sendiri?"

Sepertinya Kim Taehyung tidak akan berhenti menggoda Alyssa sampai disitu. Oleh karena itu Alyssa akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Cindy tergila-gila padamu."

"Benarkah?" Taehyung memastikan.

"Ya. Ia bahkan rela membelikan Namjoon jam tangan _rolex_ yang dikenakannya sekarang. Hanya untuk memastikan kau datang."

"Kukira dia menyukai Kyungsoo."

Lagi. Alyssa memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Oh ayolah. Cindy dan yang lain tidak ingin patah hati. Semua gadis tahu Kyungsoo itu gay."

Taehyung menyesap _grey goose_ nya perlahan. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Aku juga. Dia begitu menjijikkan. Aku berani bertaruh tubuhnya sudah sering dipakai oleh teman-teman kampus kita."

"Hei, pemilihan katamu terlalu kejam. Bukankah kalian berteman?" Taehyung menatap Alyssa dengan tatapan bingung.

 _"Ew._ Satu-satunya alasan aku berteman dengannya adalah karena dia maniak pesta. _I think we should not only find the BB Cream that match our skintone, but we also should find friends that match our personality."_ Sialan. Taehyung buruk dalam bahasa inggris. Tetapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku tahu kau tak mengerti apa yang kukatakan, Tae." Alyssa terkikik melihat ekspresi _blank_ yang Taehyung tunjukkan selagi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sungguh meragukan.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Yang mereka bicarakan sejak tadi pun ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan ini. _"Well, hello handsome."_ Sapa Cindy sembari menyentuh rahang Taehyung.

 _Uh, tangannya sangat liar._ batin Alyssa.

"Hai. Pesta yang menakjubkan, Cin. Kau tak pernah gagal membuatku kagum dengan pestamu." Puji Taehyung tulus.

Cindy tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia menyuruh Alyssa dan Taehyung untuk tetap ditempat karena ia ingin memberikan mereka sesuatu.

"Betul katamu. Ia menjijikkan." Ujar Taehyung.

"Aku tak pernah salah dalam menilai teman-temanku."

Tak lama Cindy pun kembali membawa dua gelas _champagne_ ditangannya. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kedua tamu spesialku sudah datang, aku memberikan _champagne_ dengan buah zaitun dibawahnya sesuai favorit sahabatku Alyssa. Dan _champagne_ dengan potongan lemon sesuai favorit si tampan Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung berdecak kagum. Ia pun segera mengambil _champagne_ yang ada di tangan Cindy. Begitupun dengan Alyssa. "Kau tahu sekali seleraku, Cin." Ujar Taehyung setelah meneguk hadiah dari Cindy.

Cindy kembali tersenyum. Kemudia mereka bertiga pun larut dalam perbincangan mereka tentang _club_ mana yang memiliki koleksi _vodka_ paling banyak. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah _The_ _Mansion._ _Club_ malam yang hanya didatangi oleh orang-orang berdompet tebal. Taehyung pernah sekali kesana. Ia menang taruhan saat bermain _billiard_ dengan Jongin. Alhasil Jongin harus mentraktirnya.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit mereka berbincang-bincang, Taehyung merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Ia merasa gerah dengan keadaan apartemen Cindy yang ironisnya sudah dilengkapi dengan lima _standing AC._ Tubuhnya bergerak kesana kemari tak karuan. Membuat Alyssa dan Cindy kebingungan karenanya.

"Ada apa, Tae?" Tanya Alyssa khawatir. Ya, ia khawatir. Ia tidak pernah melihat Taehyung segelisah ini.

"A-aku.. Tubuhku.. Panas sekali. Ah, sial." Taehyung segera melepaskan dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Ia meringis pelan.

"Hei, Tae. Kau bisa beristirahat di kamarku jika kau mau." Cindy yang menyadari kondisi Taehyung yang sedang tidak baik segera memberikan solusi.

"Baiklah. Dimana?" Suara Taehyung bergetar saat ia menanyakan keberadaan kamar itu. Ia merasakan sakit pada tubuh bagian selatannya.

Cindy segera menunjukkan lokasi kamarnya. "Beristirahatlah sementara disana. Aku akan menyediakan teh hangat untukmu. Nanti kuantarkan." Taehyung pun segera bergegas menuju kamar yang dimaksud Cindy.

Setelah berjuang keras untuk berjalan normal, Taehyung akhirnya sampai di kamar. Ia segera merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang. Kepalanya pening, tubuhnya terasa panas, rasa sakit di bagian selatannya semakin memuncak. Sialan. Kim Taehyung butuh _pelepasan._

Saat itu pula Jeon Jungkook secara ajaib keluar dari toilet yang berada di kamar Cindy. "Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungkook sembari menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Taehyung. "Astaga, kau demam!"

Oh, tidak. Situasi ini terasa sangat tidak asing di memori Taehyung. Entahlah ia juga tidak yakin. Namun ada satu hal yang seorang Kim Taehyung yakini. Jeon Jungkook tak seharusnya tidak berada di kamar ini. Tidak disaat mereka hanya berdua dan Taehyung sedang dalam kondisi _mengkhawatirkan._

"Hyung? Kau mendengarku? Aku bilang kita harus ke rumah sakit. Jika tidak kau akㅡ" ucapa Jungkook terputus karena sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyapu bibirnya. Astaga. Itu ciuman pertamanya!

Jungkook meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman panas Kim Taehyung. Sial baginya, tenaga Taehyung yang sangat kuat membuatnya tak mampu bergerak kemana-mana. Justru tangan Taehyung saat ini menekan kepalanya agar bibir mereka bertemu semakin dalam.

"Hentikan, hyung.. sialan! Argh!"

Kesempatan emas yang sepertinya tak akan terulang itu tidak akan disia-siakan oleh Taehyung. Ia langsung membiarkan lidahnya menerobos mulut indah Jeon Jungkook yang sedang mengamuk. Cukup lama kegiatan saling menautkan lidah tersebut terjadi hingga akhirnya Jungkook megap-megap karena kehabisan napas. Untung saja Taehyung masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan sehingga ia langsung menghentikan permainan lidahnya.

Jungkook menghirup napas dengan sangat rakus. Takut oksigennya akan dirampas lagi oleh pemuda yang berada dihadapannya. Setelah itu ia menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sebal dan langsung menamparnya. "Sialan kau, Hyung. Itu ciuman pertamaku!" protes Jungkook setengah memekik.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hmm, benarkah? Tapi untuk ukuran seorang perjaka, kau sangat handal dalam melakukannya."

"Benarkah?" Semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Jungkook yang berisi.

"Ya." Setelah berkata seperti itu Taehyung kembali menarik kepala Jungkook dan segera memutus jarak diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa menghentikan kepura-puraanmu sekarang." Ujar Alyssa yang sejak tadi mengamati gelagat tidak beres dari temannya. Ia sejak tadi curiga. Cindy tak pernah menawarkan kamarnya kepada pria kecuali jika ia ingin bercinta dengan pria itu.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau mengenalku, Lyss. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya malam ini."

"Dan kau menjebaknya. _Well done,_ Cindy." Alyssa menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Awas saja kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan temanku!"

Cindy tertawa kecil. Ia memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan gaya yang sangat centil. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, Lyss. Hanya beberapa tetes Aphrodisiac tidak akan menyakiti teman tampanmu itu. Bisa kujamin ia justru akan menikmatinya."

"Oh?! Aku tak menyangka kau akan menaruh obat perangsang di _champagne_ jahanam itu." Alyssa tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Aphrodisiac adalah _love drug_ atau sebuah obat perangsang. Dan teman baiknya dicekoki Aphrodisiac oleh si ular, Cindy!

Sinting. Hanya kata itu yang mampu mendeskripsikan Cindy saat ini. Tolong ingatkan Alyssa untuk membawa Cindy menemui psikiater saat mereka lenggang. "Kau jalang." Gumam Alyssa

"Tak apa. Aku rela menjadi jalang untuk Kim Taehyung." Balas Cindy sambil tertawa centil. Ia menjeda. "Kau hanya iri denganku, Lyss. Sudahlah aku tak mau menghabiskan waktuku berbincang denganmu. Aku sudah tak sabar melihat efek dari _love drug_ yang kuberikan."

Cindy melenggang pergi meninggalkan Alyssa yanng masih tak habis pikir dengan kelakuannya. _Persetan!_ pikirnya. Yang penting malam ini ia bisa bercinta dengan si tampan Kim Taehyung.

Yah, setidaknya itu yang Cindy pikirkan sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke kamar yang telah disiapkannya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Cindy saat melihat Kim Taehyung sedang menindih Jeon Jungkook. Dan mereka berciuman!

.

.

.

 _"What an actual fuck!"_

.

.

.

 **author's note :**

 **halo halo halo xD terimakasih buat yang udah membaca, nge fav dan nge follow fict aku yang abal abal ini. jelas bgt ini jauh dr kata bagus. tp aku bakal ttp berusaha memperbaiki setiap kesalahan yg aku buat, jd mungkin kritik dan sarannya di kolom review bakal berguna buat aku. jangan sungkan2 ya!!**

 **anyway guys, menurut kalian ini rating T nya kerendahan ga si? apa seharusnya M kali ye? maaf ya aku cupu bgt dalam nentuin rate :((**

 **「9/6/2018」**

 **-ds / _typo harap dimaklumi, tidak saya baca ulang hehe.._**


End file.
